The invention relates to a system for conditioning sand for sculpting. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for conditioning sand for sculpting using a flexible and adjustable mold.
People go to the beach to spend their free time relaxing and unwinding from their normal work routines. Once on the beach, one generally engages is leisurely activities, such as sunbathing, swimming, recreational reading, listening to music, painting or the like. Building sand castles and sculpting in the sand is one of the most popular beach activities.
Various molds for facilitating the sculpting process have been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,672 to Pendill discloses a building unit for use with sand and comprises shaped complemental edifices that are hollow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,561 to Dahlgren discloses a toy kit with individual pieces that can be used as molds for building structures such as sand castles. Unfortunately, the known molds are bulky and difficult to carry.
Because of the inconvenience in carrying bulky molds, most people endeavor sculpting with their bare hands. Before one can create a sand castle, sand is collected into a pile and then sculpted thereon. Unfortunately, it is difficult to compactly organize dry sand into a column for sculpting a sturdy sand castle therewith. On the other hand, adding water washes the sand particles away and weakens the column, which again makes it difficult to sculpt a sturdy sand castle thereon.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system to aid in sculpting sturdy structures in the sand. It should be noted that while the existing methods and devices may be suitable for general usage, they are not as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereinafter.